Understanding
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Chris and Ezra come to an understanding about their relationship. ChrisEzra


Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven.

A/N: Just a little something that came to mind after The Trial. Enjoy.

"I can't say I understand my mother's vehement hatred of marriage." The rim of the enamel cup was cool against his lips, the whisky burning his tongue.

Ezra leaned against the doorframe the cup hanging loosely from his fingers. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over the trees and grass. There was a light breeze, cooling the late September sun. A year ago he would have been spending his night in town, at the tables, mesmerizing people with his words even as he took their money. A year ago the thought of drinking good whisky from a cheap enamel cup would have made him laugh. A year ago he wouldn't have been caught dead standing at the door to such a rough shack clad in only his pants, the sun's fading warmth a pale imitation of the sexual warmth still coursing through his system.

Now though, he couldn't imagine anything else. Four Corners wasn't exactly a thriving metropolis but it was nice to be able to get away, to have the privacy, to not have to hide anything. To have someone who understood who he was and wouldn't force him to change.

"My mother had the habit of dropping me off with relatives like an unwanted kitten. I have however met each one of her four husbands after my father and none of them treated her badly. For each of them she was the light of their eye and they would have done anything for her, at least until she managed to swindle a large portion of their fortunes from them. And she loved my father enough to go back to using his name after each marriage when it would have been safer for her to go back to her unmarried name."

Finishing the last of the whisky he turned back to look inside, a faint smile tugging his lips. Chris was stretched out on the bed, face half hidden in one of the two pillows. His eyes were hooded, dark with lust. The lean body was still relaxed from their earlier encounter and the sight of Chris, usually so controlled and tense, boneless and trusting was enough to make Ezra want to touch the scar puckered skin again.

"Your mother seems like the type of person to have a problem with making any kind of compromise. Maybe after five marriages she got tired of trying to be what she wasn't. Amazing she made it through five." Chris' voice was a low rasp, heavy with emotion.

Ezra set the cup on the table, one hand curling around the top rail of one of the rough hewn chairs. It was obvious that Chris was reflecting on his own marriage, obscured in almost five years of blood and dust but still clear enough to break Chris.

"You ever think of getting married?"

The question, asked in such in a soft tone was unexpected. It was almost a reflection of his own fear that Chris would tire of what they had, would finally want what Mary wanted and leave him alone again.

Moving to the bed he shed his pants and slipped into the bed. It was a tight fit, not big enough for two people to share comfortably unless they were children. He felt Chris shift against him, chest warm against his arm. Calloused fingers dragged over his collarbone and he relaxed into the bed. "It was a transient thought, before I realized my predilection for seeking male companionship."

Chris' answer was a hum of acknowledgement as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Ezra's temple. The fingers on his skin continued their movement and Ezra found himself drifting. It was rare that they had this much time alone and it was gratifying to simply exist in the warmth of Chris's presence.

But as much as he wanted to simply drift he couldn't, his mind going back to marriage question. He didn't know what he would if Chris decided to ever marry again. It scared him to even think about it. He had never needed anyone as much as he needed Chris now and the thought of losing him was unbearable.

Cool fear pooled in the bit of his stomach, and he moved, needing to feel more. Pressing his shoulder into Chris' chest he pushed, rolling Chris onto his back. He buried his face against warm skin and tucked his hand under Chris' back, feeling the muscles shift as Chris' arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Have you ever thought of marrying again?"

Ezra felt the lean body tense and he pressed his lips to the underside of Chris' jaw, stubble rough against his mouth. "I didn't mean to pry."

The arm around his shoulder tightened and warm breath ghosted over his skin followed by lips. "Wasn't prying. You have the right to ask."

Chris stroked his hand down Ezra's back to stroke the smooth skin at the base of his spine. "Can't imagine I will. Not any women around here I can imagine taking up with." He pressed a kiss to Ezra's temple. "And while your cooking is questionable and you have a tendency to irritate me sometimes, I do enjoy your presence. Now go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake."

Smiling Ezra finally managed to relax, all thoughts of marriage thrust aside by the feel of Chris' warmth next to him.


End file.
